


After cakes, and the rain

by Nanami_ontheShore



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, No beta we die like Timmie’s birds, POV Riddle, riddle-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_ontheShore/pseuds/Nanami_ontheShore
Summary: “Goldfish-chan~ you smell of strawberry and cream~” the voice said again. He tried to ignore it.“Don’t call me that, and why are you sniffing me?” He failed.“Ehehe~ because you’re red and small~ like a goldfish!”... Or in which Riddle finds himself growing closer to a certain tall, and definitely annoying, merman from Octavinelle.A birthday gift for the lovely Sofi on Twitter.
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Riddle Rosehearts, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	After cakes, and the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doujinhime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinhime/gifts).



Riddle was not having the best day.  
The gentle rain fell from the sky, onto the pure white roses. He sat under the umbrella as he plopped another bite of strawberry tart into his mouth.  
He had already finished his afternoon lessons and assignments, as always, and had started on reading ahead for the next few classes when Trey entered with his freshly baked strawberry cake. Ace and Deuce, who were revising with his supervision shot up immediately and he let them with a sigh.  
(He wasn’t about to miss Trey’s cakes either, but no one had to hear that.)  
He put the spoon down with an almost silent clack, staring at the scenery as the smell of flowers and rain took over his senses.  
“Heyy~ Goldfish-chan,” an overly-familiar voice rang out from behind him.  
“Floyd, how many times have I told you to stop ca-” he sits up, turning around. “Floyd?” No one was there.  
His eyes must've closed themselves at some point, since his pocket watch told him that a good half an hour which he didn’t remember had passed.  
Deuce, who was sitting across Ace and Yuu and had his hands inside his pockets suspiciously with a playing card sticking out, looked at him with worry. “Are you ok, dorm leader?”  
The red haired boy looked back at them blankly, before sitting back down with a sigh.  
“Yes, I must simply be too tired lately…” 

✿

“Heyy, goldfish-chan,” the blue haired boy‘s annoying voice rang out from behind him.  
He was stuck with Floyd as his alchemy partner as Crewel had paired them up, and he definitely wasn’t enjoying it.  
The rain outside was heavy, and you could hear the sound of the drops hitting the pavement. Crewel had used this as an excuse to make them stay longer in the classroom, as they ‘wouldn’t be able to go outside anyway’.  
“Goldfish-chan~ you smell of strawberry and cream~” the voice said again. He tried to ignore it.  
“Don’t call me that, and why are you sniffing me?” He failed.  
“Ehehe~ because you’re red and small~ like a goldfish!” The taller boy gave the same answer as usual, “and I’m not sniffing you. It’s easy to smell you, no matter where, hehe.”  
Riddle gulped, furrowing his brow. “What a weirdo…”, he mutters, although he wouldn’t exactly say he hated or was even disgusted by what Floyd had told him.  
“So, goldfish-chan, are you going to come visit me by Mostro Lounge later~~?” he asked, reading the results himself for once.  
His eyes twitched, pausing his note taking half way. He didn’t understand why the other expected him there, he’d rather have to hold another study session for the first years than go visit the lounge.  
“We should complete our charts and result analysis together” he added as if reading his mind, “and we’ll be serving special strawberry tarts later today~!”  
Ok, maybe he did have reasons to visit the Mostro Lounge. He’d just do his assignments there as well, it wasn’t as if he was visiting Floyd for recreational purposes.  
“Oh yeah! Let’s share an umbrella, goldfish-chan is small and will fit perfectly under~~” Floyd grinned, “We can head over there about now~ www”  
Once again, Riddle considered it before reluctantly accepting. He had nothing much better to do anyway.  
It wasn’t until later that day, when the rain had stopped and the lingering petrichor soothed his senses as he sat in his bed alone, that he remembered Cater complaining to him about the tarts being sold out as ‘Floyd wanted to save them for a special someone’. 

✿

Riddle sipped his tea as he read his textbook. He could see the rainbow painting the blue sky from his seat, feel the soft and moist grass beneath his feet and smell the roses decorating the garden.  
The first years were out on a special fieldwork class, many second years were stuck in a remedy lesson with Crewel while the third years had to prepare for an important exam. Apart from him scolding Cater and other students who would rather focus on their own activities than schoolwork (some harsher than others) , it was a quiet and tranquil day in Heartslabyul.  
“Heyy~ goldfish-chan,” Floyd called out to him from the garden entrance.  
“You’re late,” Riddle remarked without looking up.  
“Yep~ I went and got some tarts from the famous bakery, we can eat them together.”  
Studying with Floyd had become something of a natural occurrence between them. They soon found time in their week, and made schedules much to the surprise of some people around them.  
(Others like Jade however, simply grinned secretively and said “It’s about time.”)  
“That doesn’t excuse being late, but I can forgive you this time, I suppose,” the shorter boy said as he handed the other a cup of tea. Him scolding Floyd for not being punctual was also a recurring occurrence, but he found himself getting less genuinely annoyed each time, as it melted into a more fond annoyance.  
(Although nobody has to know, since he’d rather deny all the cake Floyd brings than admit it.)  
The blue haired boy sat down across him as he fumbled around for his textbook. It was obvious that he had likely forgotten it.  
Riddle moves his chair closer to the merman and puts his book on the middle. “Here, we can share today,” he huffed slightly with a small grin.  
Floyd seemed taken aback at first, but then grinned back “Hehe~ if you do that, then I might forget my book everyday”.  
“If you do, I’ll cut off your head.”  
Floyd lets out a small, teasing protest before shifting closer to Riddle, pressing their sides against each other gently. The other boy let him, it felt nice and natural if he was to be honest.  
Hours passed, and soon they were at the end of the topic.  
Floyd stood up and stretched, then walked to a rose bush. He leaned down to look at them, and ran his fingers over one of the petals before calling out to him.  
“Hey, Riddle?” The use of his actual name caught his attention, “there’s a red rose here.”  
“It must be one that the paint wasn’t reversed on..” Riddle answered absentmindedly.  
Floyd walked back to him, with the plucked red rose in hand. He silently leaned down, closing in before tucking the flower into Riddle’s hair and standing back away.  
“What is this..?” The dorm leader let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, as he felt his study partner’s own breath leave his skin, taking the flower out and gently holding it.  
“I thought the flower suited you, goldfish-chan~”, Floyd answered with a grin, but it seemed smaller and shyer than usual.  
Riddle himself stared at the flower, before kissing a petal and putting it back into his hair behind his ears, “Don't just randomly pluck flowers next time, but if it is a gift from you… very well, I shall accept it.”  
The merman looked relieved, as his grin grew bigger. If Riddle wasn’t sure it was near impossible, he might've thought the other was blushing.  
“Ok, goldfish-chan~~”, he picked up his bag, and swung it around his shoulder before winking as he walked out, “I’ll see you later~”  
Riddle found himself smiling for the rest of the day, even if he didn’t know why and treasuring the flower.  
He might be confused about what he felt, but he knew something shifted between them - and it was in a direction he was happy with.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Sofi! I hope you enjoyed this, I tried to write it as in char as I could or at least how I perceive their relationship would go.  
> ... I say ‘relationship’, but this is practically gen.. ww  
> Well, I hope you had a great day today! Happy birthday, and I wish that your next year will be absolutely amazing for you!


End file.
